


11 things I adore Dean

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: 11 things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 things, Castiel Feels, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dean Loves Pie, Destiel Week, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hunter Dean, M/M, Pie, Post-it Notes, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Shower Sex, Sick Dean Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	11 things I adore Dean

11 Things Castiel loves Dean

1: Castiel loves Dean soul because it shines so brightly. He just loves looking at his human, his hunter. He loves being so close.

2: Castiel loves the way Dean smells like cars and motor oil. He smells so yummy.

3: Castiel loves being near Dean. The small touches, the hand holding, the sweet words of 'I love you, Cas'.

4: Castiel loves morning sex. When Dean touches him in special spots that will make him see stars. He chants his name over and over, 'Dean , Dean, Dean' just like a prayer.

5: Castiel loves it when they go on social dinner dates and go dancing. He feels like Dean is his whole world... and maybe Dean is.

6: Castiel loves Dean when he sleeps without the nightmares, with out horrors, laying on Castiel's chest, his arms tightly around him. He loves it because this is the closest he gets to being truly at peace.

7: When Dean gets sick, Castiel loves caring for him, loving him, reading to him because it makes him feel needed and loved.

8: Castiel loves shower sex with Dean. He loves the soft, wet touches, kissing Dean hot and slow as the water runs over their bodies. He loves morning sex, but shower sex is the best. Yeah, he thinks he loves shower sex best.

9: Castiel loves making Dean pies, seeing his face light up just because. Seeing Dean eat, the occasions they share the pie, kissing each other slower. He loves buying Dean gifts, he loves it, just because Dean's soul shines just that little bit more.

10: Castiel loves Dean because--just because. He's a hero, his human, his hunter, his best friend. He loves every single moment from rough sex to sex in the car, in shower or the in hallway. He loves the touches, the hand holding. He loves Dean's voice. Yeah, Castiel is madly, deeply in love.

11: Castiel loves it when Dean will play and sing, his voice is such lovely gift to humanity. He adores everything single thing, and his heart shines every time Dean sings. When they dance, his wings move with the same rhythm as their hearts.

Yeah, Castiel loves everything about Dean Winchester.


End file.
